Kylian
Derived from an old Zorredrian word cielan, meaning sky-person in reference to alien species, the name Kylian has become a fixed vernacular word for the sapient races of the Ealdremen System. The qualifications for being considered a Kylian are typically exclusionary, though not without exceptions; one requirement is descent from the precursors of old, though sabarus alphas are politically considered Kylians due to their prominence throughout Ealdremen society. Other requirements for a species being called a Kylian tend to focus on excluding extraplanar creatures, such as eidolons, from being considered a proper race. Counting as a Kylian confers numerous political, legal, and social advantages, as legislation tends to focus on giving sapient and sentient races certain legal rights that other creatures do not have. In the days when space travel was still a novelty and various races were interacting with one another for the first time, the status of certain races as being considered races was contentious at best. In particular, races from Sigzlor faced such discrimination most heavily, the Estvoldian colonists viewing them as offshoots of local animal species or extraplanar creatures, which in turn kept them separate from the races discovered on Raljikka and Gerualdi. Professions such as exanimators flourished under the belief that such races were not sentient people at all, allowing them to be killed en masse without moral quandaries. Gradually, as time went on, even the contentious status of certain races as Kylians became widely accepted; though these races may have once held scorn for the politically charged nature of being considered a race, none can deny the benefits that this status holds. To date, twenty-nine races are considered Kylians. Precursors and their rare, nearly-unknown offshoot, the colossi, are not considered Kylians due to their status as being extinct and because, by definition, they are not a separate race descended from the precursors so much as they are the progenitors of most other races in the Ealdremen System. List of Kylian Races Not every race was widely considered a sentient and sapient people at the same time; listed here are years under the Common Galactic Calendar system of timekeeping where that race was first granted proper rights as a sentient race. The modern definitions of a sentient race, and thus the definition of what constitutes a Kylian, stem from a bill of rights established in Tumoria in the year 2050 CGC for the tumorian, odhan, and larrier races. Soon after, other Estvoldian races were added, with the ligvoel petitioning to be added next. Several decades later, after wars with Otitha and Karikaros came to an end, the otelidras were counted among the sentient races, and the darkrunners and tiaquin were eventually added as well. It is this definition of sentience that was carried over to the planets of Sigzlor, Raljikka, and Gerualdi and that eventually laid the groundwork for the political and social term that would become Kylian. *Alova (2700 CGC) *Cancchia (2807 CGC) *Darkrunner (2109 CGC) *Detlimse (2642 CGC) *Doeron (2604 CGC) *Edav (3058 CGC) *Geralkki Lut (3090 CGC) *Human (2602 CGC) *Iddun (2642 CGC) *Kannar (2804 CGC) *Larrier (2050 CGC) *Ligvoel (2057 CGC) *Lirastot (2700 CGC) *Listron (2901 CGC) *Morpher (3060 CGC) *Noctra (2700 CGC) *Odhan (2050 CGC) *Otelidra (2099 CGC) *Rakko (2620 CGC) *Reot (2901 CGC) *Sabarian (2620 CGC) *Sabarus Alpha (2953 CGC) *Shape-Shifter (3045 CGC) *Suljakko (2620 CGC) *Tiaquin (2109 CGC) *Tumorian (2050 CGC) *Wolfgang (3057 CGC) *Zhiji (2703 CGC) *Zorredo (2700 CGC) Category:Ealdremen Terms